shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicodemus Twomen/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Speed Nicodemus has shown to have more than normal speed, due to the fact of his muscular body and his modifications that he had gone through. He was able to fight off Smoker and Tashigi at the same time, as he quickly moved from one to the another. Also helping is the extra set of arms to combat both of them at the same time, so as one of the faster members of the Sichiyozoku. Strength Nicodemus has twice the strength of a normal man, this was shown to be true because of the extra set of arms that he has. He is able to carry several blades on his body and on his hip, but yet still being able to move very swiftly. He is able to pick up big boss Teno and throw him during a sparing session. Durability Nicodemus boasts that he has the best durability in the Sichiyzokou, which has proven to be true. During his fight with Tashigi and Smoker, he was able to take several punches and slashes from them, but not getting a single injury. This seems to be thanks to Koshaku who had loaned out his durability to Nicodemus to use and as such he had traded part of his sense for this. Stealth Finding an interesting and creative way to use his devil fruit, Nicodemus is able to scale walls and other places that normal humans couldn't do. So as such he is able to have much more stealth than that of a man, because of his ability to stick himself to different surfaces. During his fight with Smoker and Tashigi, Nicodemus was able to scale up several buildings and jump from one to another. Swordsmanship Nicodemus boasts that he has a four sword style, in which he uses all of his arms. So he has proven himself to be second to that of Teno himself, but sadly it would have appeared that whenever he gets full of himself often Nicodemus might lower his guard. Also since he had loaned out part of his senses in order to gain greater durability, Nicodemus has lost his sight in his left eye and hearing in his right ear. So this often might be a bit of an advantage to his opponents, if he has lowered his guard as what he did to Tashigi. Weapons Nicodemus has several weapons that he uses, the first being the close to a dozen different swords in which he switches during a battle or uses that he collected from different opponents. The next weapon is throwing knives and stars, the last weapon he has is a strange straw looking item he uses. He had shown to use it like a dart blower, he fires out energy blasts from this and also can fire darts from it. bullet.png|Ibuki no Shikyo bazooka.png|Ibuki no Shikyo, Bazooka *'Ibuki no Shikyo' (京の市伊吹ません, Literally Meaning "Blow of Death") Nicodemus will put his mouth at one end of his straw and focusing it straight at his opponents, he will fire one or several green colored energy blasts at his opponents. This was shown to be used against Tashigi and she was knocked back by this attack, but it was shown that it had no affect on Smoker and assumed any other Logia user. *'Ibuki no Shikyo, Bazooka' (伊吹市京バズーカ,Literally Meaning "Blow of Death Bazooka") Nicodemus will take a deep breath in and putting his mouth to his straw, he will release a massive energy tornado like form at opponents. It was shown to have a strange property as it was forming into a tornado like form, it had destroyed everything in its path. *'Ibuki no Shikyo, Rock-Slide' (伊吹ない市京、ロックスライド, Literally Meaning "Blow of Death Rock-Slide) This technique can be used in one of two ways, the first is that Nicodemus slams his straw into the ground and takes a deep breath. As he puts his mouth on his straw and blows, he forces alot of energy into the ground and whenever it couldn't take anymore it will have a balloon affect shooting pieces of rocks and earth at his opponents. The second use of this is that whenever Nicodemus is near a cliff or something along these lines, will blow through his straw and sending energy blasts at the cliff side. Thus the energy hitting the rocks and earth on the cliff side, causing a rock slide to take all in its path. Body Modifications Nicodemus had several experiments done onto him, so he is counted as a cyborg. He had revealed that his own modification was the second set of arms, in which he uses for combat and an extra set of hands from him when entering battle. Devil Fruit The Rabu Rabu no Mi (吸盤吸盤) is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit in which the user becomes a Plunger-Human (吸盤人間, Rabushon no Ningen). Rabu (吸盤) coming from Rabushon (サクション) meaning “Plunger”, in both Viz Manga, and the FUNimation dub, it is called the''' Plunger-Plunger Fruit'''. Strengths The main strength of this fruit is that it allows the user to grow suction cups on their hands and feet, as such the user is able to scale walls and other places that a normal human couldn’t. The user can easily climb up the side of a building or even a ship; this often comes into play with assassination. Although it may seem to be a useless fruit, but it does have another usage. It was revealed that this fruit is able to be like a plunger as well. So the user can be able to unclog a toilet with ease, but rather more of a useless fruit. Unless one knows how to be creative with it, when scaling the walls or other surfaces with it. Weakness The user will suffer the standard weakness of the devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Due to the fact that he had loaned Koshaku part of his sense in order to gain greater durability, Nicodemus has relied heavily on his Kenbunshoku haki. Nicodemis uses all of his sense to the point of predicting his opponents movements. Busoshoku Nicodemus has used his Busoshoku haki in order to help him increase his durability more, this was shown against Smoker and Tashigi. That he was able to get stabbed in the arm by Tashigi and yet he didn't feel a thing, of course his own body did bleed and then pulling the blade out, he felt nothing. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages